


Friends or Foes?

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: Prompts [51]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Prompt: High School!AU where ian & mickey hate each other and they constantly argue/insult each other and play games on each other (eg: ian pretends to drown so mickey can give cpr just so he can mess w him and spread the rumour that mickey kissed him). Eventually ian develops feelings and stops all the bad shit and acts so cute to mickey and mick is like tf can we argue again you're making me like you





	

 

 

 

“Alright, everyone, in your seats, please. I need to call roll.”

 

 

 

Ian slides into his desk, taking out a pencil and paper because Mrs. Carter always starts class with a pop quiz. 

 

 

He sinks in his seat and waits for the teacher to get to his name. 

 

She’s only made it to Kelsey Donahue with the door bangs open to reveal a tardy classmate.

 

Ian scowls as he watches the boy saunter to his seat, plopping into to his desk and slinging his bag to the floor.

 

“Ian Gallagher?” The teacher calls.

 

“Here.” Ian replies, while at the same time someone coughs “bitch”.

 

Ian grits his teeth before snapping his head in the direction of the voice.

 

“Got something to say, Milkovich?” Ian growls.

 

“Nope.” Mickey responds, making sure to pop the ‘p’. 

 

“Do we have a problem, boys?” Mrs. Carter asks condescendingly. 

 

“No, ma’am.” Ian responds, turning back to face the front of the classroom after shooting Mickey a hard glare. 

 

Ian glances over a minute later, just in time to watch a smirk slide across Mickey’s face. 

 

*

 

Mickey has spend every lunch hour for the past week in the library. 

 

His English teacher assigned this huge essay and he’s trying to finish it before it’s due tomorrow. 

 

But of course, on the day that he really needs to focus, his nemesis is two tables over, shooting spitballs at the back of his head.

 

Mickey isn’t sure when he first started this feud with Ian Gallagher, but he’s not backing down now.

 

That lanky, ginger kid drives him absolutely fucking insane. He’s always walking around with his All-American smile, making students and teachers fall in love with him.

 

But the charm does not extend to Mickey. Oh no. The only thing Ian Gallagher has ever held for Mickey Milkovich is contempt. 

 

Currently, Mickey’s about two minutes and one more spitball away from beating this guy’s ass. 

 

Mickey feels that familiar wet thud hit the base of his neck and that’s it.

 

He whips around to see Ian’s smug face and Mickey can almost see the fire in his own eyes. 

 

“Try that one more fucking time, Gallagher. I dare you.” Mickey whispers (cause they are in a library after all). 

 

Mickey watches as Ian picks of a scrunched piece of paper, sticks it in the straw and puts it to his lips. He takes aim and with one sharp breath, shoots it right between Mickey’s eyes. 

 

Mickey wipes the smudge from his forehead and stalks over to Ian’s table. He grabs what looks to be Ian’s math homework and rips the paper into shreds, throughly enjoying the look of horror on Ian’s face. 

 

He smiles at the boy before skipping out of the library. 

 

*

 

Mickey sits in his homeroom class, staring at the side of Ian’s face. 

 

The kid really messes with his head. He hates Ian Gallagher, right? Everyone knows that.

 

But then he goes and pulls a stunt like he did today.

 

Mickey was sitting in the back of cafeteria with Mandy, minding his own business, when Ian comes along and plops down right beside him, as though they aren’t enemies or something. 

 

Mickey looks at him in question, but when Ian provides no explanation, Mickey goes back to eating his sandwich. 

 

Ian stays quiet, until a few minutes later when he grabs Mickey’s chin and flicks his tongue across Mickey’s lips.

 

“You just had a little something there.” Ian grins, gesturing to Mickey’s face before shooting him a wink and strolling back to his normal seat. 

 

Mickey’s head is still rolling from that encounter. Is this the next level of their little game? Because that felt more like flirting instead of the pranks and insults he’s used to. 

 

*

 

From that point forward, Ian is nothing but nice to Mickey. 

 

He smiles at him and sits with him at lunch, having cute conversations with Mandy. Mickey has no clue what changed. 

 

The most confusing part is that Mickey is starting to think that maybe he likes Ian. 

 

It shouldn’t make sense. How can you go from foes to friends so quickly? 

 

It’s not until the next day when Ian brings him a cookie that his sister made that Mickey finally speaks up.

 

“Okay, what the fuck, Gallagher?” He says, slapping a hand down on the lunch table. 

 

“What?” Ian asks innocent, though his eyes hold that usual gleam of mischief. 

 

“I thought we had this understanding that we hated each other and now you’re bringing me fucking cookies? What the hell?” Mickey demands.

 

“Well, I’ve always liked you.” Ian states. “Our little game was fun at first, but it was starting to go in circles so I changed our script."

 

“Y-you like me?” Mickey sputters.

 

“Of course.” Ian smiles. “And you like me too. You’re just too dense to realize it."

 

“So what does this mean?” Mickey asks, still confused. 

 

“It means we’re friends, obviously.” Ian laughs. 

 

“Friends?” 

 

“Best friends.” Ian declares.

 

And that’s exactly what they become and more, because apparently Ian was running this thing the whole time.

 

Mickey just didn’t know it yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, but I think it's cute.
> 
> Hit me up on [my tumblr](http://www.ianmickgallagher.tumblr.com)


End file.
